This invention relates to safety or warning lights, and more particularly to a rear mounted helmet safety light that is actuable to emit a warning signal when an associated vehicle event occurs, such as operation of the vehicle or actuation of a vehicle brake.
It has long been recognized that the provision of an auxiliary center high mounted stop light (CHMSL) in motor vehicles has decreased the number of rear-end collisions and related injuries. Typically, the CHMSL is positioned at or near the rear window at approximately eye level, and can thus more readily be observed by the operator of a trailing vehicle. Although motorcycles or other two-wheeled vehicles could benefit from a CHMSL, in many instances it would be difficult, impractical and unsightly to mount the auxiliary stop light at eye level.
In an effort to overcome this problem, several helmet-mounted stop lights have been proposed. One such system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,373 issued to Reilly wherein a rearward-facing warning light is mounted on the back of a motorcycle helmet. A transmitter is attached to the motorcycle and a receiver for activating the light is mounted inside the helmet. When the brake pedal is depressed, the transmitter transmits a coded signal to the receiver, which in turn decodes the signal and illuminates the light until the brake pedal is released, at which time the transmitter ceases to transmit. However, since the light of such systems is typically illuminated only when the signal is transmitted to the receiver, no illumination will occur in the event of a transmitter or receiver malfunction. Consequently, an operator of a trailing vehicle may not be readily aware of the motorcycle braking action.
In addition, since the safety light is mounted at the rear of the helmet, it is not possible for the motorcycle operator or rider to determine if the light is operating properly. Accordingly, it would be desirous to provide means for alerting the operator or rider of the illuminated or non-illuminated state of the helmet light.